Ultimate Teen Titans: Arkham Origins
by Theopholos Whenntooda
Summary: UTT: Episode Ten. The Titans finally discover the identity of the imposter Batman... and learn that if there's no body, the guy's alive. POST-REBOOT.
1. Prologue

HEY! I'M BAAAAACK!

Once more, I have returned to the land of fan fiction! Beware... here be monsters.

So I'm once more continuing the Ultimate Teen Titans series. Happy happy joy joy. BUT. I have some announcements to make.

I am rebooting the series.

It's like a DC reboot. All of the old stories still apply, and all of the adventures. But... Peter is no longer dating Raven. YES. I'M SORRY. IT WAS NECESSARY. I found that I got them together waaaay to early, and the relationship is going nowhere. So I'm making them both single, with little to no feelings between them. Sorry. It may develop. It may not.

Also, the Batman characters are all Animated Batman, Arkhamverse style. So, Mark Hamill Joker instead of Heath Ledger Joker. No 52 stuff. All new, all different.

Otherwise, everything else is the same. As a recap, Batman is dead, someone is impersonating him... well, now you find out who. Also, the Red X arc still applies. It will become very prevelant later.(i.e., clones.)

So ENJOY! And don't forget to review!

* * *

_Some years ago…_

Deathstroke glanced up.

He noticed he did that a lot recently. Whenever a shadow passed overhead, or the air moved differently, he would quickly search for the source. If there was one thing he learned from this Christmas Eve, it was that Gotham was not safe at night.

Especially if you were hunting the Batman.

He returned his attention to the matter at hand, specifically, the crowd of criminals and thugs that were trying to kill him. Signing a deal with the Feds had granted him immunity, but the first thing they assigned him to do was make reparations for his taking the $50 million bounty on Batman's head.

_I'm a mercenary. This is what I do._

Not any longer. He swung his staff in a wide arc, tripping up three crooks at once. These morons kept coming, even when they saw they were clearly outmatched by the stone-cold killer.

_Amateurs._

But while he fought and parried with ease, his mind traveled elsewhere. It wasn't that Batman was faster than he, or stronger. Slade Wilson was both. He should have won the fight. But he didn't.

It was the sword. The damn sword. The blade that should have ended his life.

His enhanced reflexes would have taken over, dodged out of the way, possibly intercepting it and continuing the battle. But his eye told him that it would come within a hair span of his nose… in other words, not kill him. This threw him off so much that he was distracted long enough for Batman to take him down.

Which led Slade to wonder… what is he?

He was clearly a man, highly trained, with an assortment of gadgets at his use. It was clear he used tech, because he had taken Slade's own Remote Claw, obviously to put to good use.

His fighting style was varied and experienced. So what was it about him that made him different from Deathstroke?

Suddenly, Slade became aware that the fight was over. One last thug was in front of him, hands over his head, and Slade's staff was swinging for his neck, to delivering a fatal blow.

Time slowed, which was no problem for Slade's 90% use of his brain. He considered the options. He had the choice, in these few seconds, to kill this criminal, this scum, this amateur. Just like Batman had the choice to kill him.

And they he realized it. The difference between Deathstroke and Batman. It wasn't that Deathstroke killed while Batman didn't.

It was that Batman chose not to kill.

_I could be Batman. If I hadn't been in the military, I might have been, once upon a time._

The realization was sudden and sobering. He thought about it, and knew this moment was defining. Kill, or not kill? Choice. It was all about choice.

**CRACK.**

The man lay, dead, his neck broken by the force of Deathstroke's blow. Slade looked down at his body, his breath even and slow.

It was about choice. He made his. He was Deathstroke. Not Batman.

_All the same… I know who he is. What he is._

It was an interesting thought. He filed it away for later.

* * *

Once again... it's good to be back!


	2. Regroup

Hey guys!

Boy, I wasn't expecting the reaction to my return that I got! Thanks for your reviews and support!

Also, I feel the need to better address the situation regarding Peter and Raven, considering that it didn't go over too well with some of you. Basically, the relationship was going nowhere, and I personally found it boring and sickening. Don't get me wrong, I love the pairing. But the way I was writing it made it too... mainstream. I personally find it hard to write for Peter(though I love it) because I identify with him waaaaay too much. Which is both a good thing and a bad thing. I couldn't give the relationship the justice it deserved, because I kept going back to Peter's inner struggle, his lone wolf type thing. Plus, Raven in a relationship changes her character so much, that I didn't recognize my version of her from the Teen Titans version. And obviously, I want that part to remain the same as possible.

So yeah, sorry! And just to make you hate me more... Nightwing and Starfire are no longer a couple either. SORRY. EVERYONE'S SINGLE. And I may or may not want to go with a Spidey/Starfire pairing. I actually like the idea a lot. It's up in the air at this point.

But Nightwing is still Nightwing. I'm not retconning Tim Drake. He's very important, especially to this story. Anyway, enough exposition.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Regroup**

* * *

"Cy! Where's the pizza?!"

Beast Boy's yell echoed throughout the Tower, but no one bothered to answer him. Cyborg and Nightwing were busy playing Galactic Warfare IV online, Raven was engrossed, once again, in a book, Spider-Man was fiddling with his web-shooters, and Starfire was trying to serve them all home-cooked Tamaranean food, which no one wanted. Beast Boy walked in, holding an empty pizza box.

"Who ate the pizza?!" he demanded. Cyborg answered without looking up.

"I had my cheat day yesterday," he said, still focused on the game. "There were only a few slices left."

"Yeah, how many?" Beast Boy asked, furious.

"Like, ten."

"Wow," Dick said idly, pressing buttons frantically. "When you cheat, you take the cake. Hey, where'd you get that upgrade?!"

"Cheat day."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to complain further, but was distracted by a loud thud on the other side of the room. Peter had thrown the web-shooter against the opposite wall.

"Dude!" BB said, looking anxious. "You need to chill out!"

"I am chill," Peter said, and indeed, there was no agitation on his face. "I'm the chillest person in the house. Check it out." He held up his hand, and the broken web-shooter pieces flew into the air, rebuilding itself around his wrist. "If Tony Stark can do it, so can I."

"Dude, that's awesome!" BB came closer, inspecting the gadget. It looked the same as before, but there was now a slight blue glow coming from between the cartridges.

"Yeah," Peter said. "The only problem is it radiates too much. Gotta find a way to balance that, somehow cancel the radiation."

"It is not that bad, is it?" Starfire asked, concerned, clutching purple cookies on a tray. Peter nodded.

"It's even bad enough to affect me, and Oz was a radiation based formula," he explained. "I mean, it probably wouldn't hurt you, or Cyborg. But I need to find a way to ground it. Which is ironic, considering I don't spend that much time on the ground. Hey, is that pizza?"

BB held out the empty box. Peter's face fell, but Star held forward her cookies enthusiastically.

"Here!" she said, exuberant. "Please try this old recipe that Blackfire gave to me!"

"Uh, sure," Peter said hesitantly, having already experienced Star's food before. He hastily latched onto the conversation to keep from putting it in his mouth. "How is she, by the way?"

"She and Red X are doing well!" Star said, her eyes shining. Ever since she and Blackfire had reconciled, she had been even happier than usual. "Last I heard, they were both in Russia, searching for Fire Star! I think they want to create their own team!"

"That's cool!" Peter said, recalling the file on Fire Star he had seen. "I wonder if they're checking out the Olympics…"

Beast Boy prodded Peter, nodding to the cookie. He always took delight in other beings' torture. Peter looked at it as well, and knew he had to eat it now. Gulping, he put it in his mouth.

"Hey," he said, chewing slowly. "That's actually pretty good! Wow! Can I have another?"

Starfire squealed with delight, handing him three more. He ate them enthusiastically.

"Are you serious?" Beast Boy said, taking one and sniffing. Peter nodded, his mouth too full of food. Raven looked up at this point, an eyebrow arched sardonically.

"Uh, Spidey?" she said in her gravelly tones. "You might wanna lay off the alien sugar."

"Why?" Peter mumbled, his cheeks bulging. Raven stood up, counting off on her fingers.

"One, you don't know where it comes from. Two, it seems to be a fast acting addictive. Three, your skin is turning purple."

"What?" Peter took off his glove, seeing his hand, which, sure enough, was turning a deepening shade of purple. He touched his face, but seeing Starfire and Beast Boy's reactions confirmed his heightening fear. He looked in the window, seeing his reflection. Not only was his skin purple, but his hair was turning orange as well. He looked like a creepy Smurf.

"Oh no!" Star gasped, horrified. Beast Boy's jaw dropped, before he burst into laughter. Raven smirked slightly, taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Looks like your spider powers make alien food an interesting combination," she said, making a face as she tasted the cookie. "This is disgusting. And not addictive. And not turning my skin purple."

"That could just be your own physiology," Peter said, panting slightly. "I'm… really thirsty…"

"Withdrawal," Raven said dismissively. "Nightwing! Taste this!"

She telekinetically flew the cookie over to Dick, who opened his mouth obediently, still fixated on the game. He swallowed, choking. Cyborg's fist shot into the air.

"Booyah!" he yelled, fist pumping. "Red Team won! With myself, my beautiful self, with the highest Kill/Death ratio! And poor little Wind Ding, with the lowest kill rate!"

"Freaking noob weapons," Dick choked, clutching his throat. "That was-," He caught Starfire's distressed face. "-absolutely delicious. Very, uh, good, Star."

"And no purple skin," Raven concluded, while Peter moaned, covering his face. "Don't worry, it should wear off."

"'Should?'" Peter repeated, but held off on continuing complaining after seeing Star's nearly tearful face. "Uh, okay. Great. I'm just gonna get some water…"

She sped off into the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with a large bowl full of water, most of which sloshed all over Peter. He froze, drenched, while Star covered her mouth in horror, dropping the rest of the water on the floor.

"I am so sorry!" she said, now crying. "I cannot do anything right!"

"It's… fine, Starfire," Peter said, wiping the water out of his eyes. "It's okay."

The rest of the Titans were laughing hysterically, but the mirth and tears stopped abruptly as the alarm klaxons went off in the Tower.

"Trouble," Nightwing said grimly.

* * *

**The disturbance came from downtown San Francisco. **

It looked like the High Five were causing trouble again. Well, High Four, given that Jinx had left the group.

"What exactly do these jokers hope to accomplish?" Spider-Man said, idly scratching his chest through the costume. "I mean… seriously. They just fail."

The Titans engaged the High Four, who were attempting to rob the Bank of Perez. Again. Spider-Man merely watched for a few seconds, realizing they had the situation in hand.

"I'm just gonna go," he said. Cyborg had time to wave him goodbye between blows with Mammoth. "Jeez."

He leapt up, web-slinging away. The thirst had passed, but now his skin was itching, growing worse and worse. He wondered if there was any way to detox.

There was the sample of Venom still held in stasis. But there was no way in hell Spider-Man was going to use it. He still wanted to burn it, but Cyborg was determined to work on it.

_You know what? I'm gonna take a nap. I am literally going to go home, and take a nap._

He wasn't sure how much sleep he was going to get, but he was determined to try. He really wanted to get over this soon, not just because of the discomfort. He wanted to show Starfire it hadn't affected him very much, to put her mind at ease.

_What can I say? I hate making cute girls cry._

Spider-Man landed on top of a building, looking out at the bay. He decided to launch himself into the air with a web-slingshot. Just as he made this decision, his spider-sense went off.

He rolled to the side, but there was no attack. He looked around, his senses alert, the itching forgotten for a moment.

"Hello?" he called out. "Excuse me, creepy stalker? Are you there?"

Out from behind a chimney stack stepped the very last person Spider-Man expected to see. Also the very last person he wanted to see.

Deadlock. Wadey Wilson. He was clad in his black outfit with red details. His katana were sheathed, and his guns holstered. In fact, his arms were folded across his chest, and he made no move to attack. He seemed perfectly at ease.

"You!" Spider-Man said vehemently. "What are you doing here?"

"Warning you."

Spider-Man was confused, but not distracted. He slowly started to circle, keeping his hands up.

"What would you warn me about?" he asked, trying think of a way to alert the Titans without letting Wilson know. "You killed Batman, not to mention innocent people. What are you doing here?"

"I killed Bruce Wayne. Not the same thing."

"Semantics," Spider-Man said, furious. "He was the same person!"

"Was. There still is a Batman roaming around. But that's not why I'm here." Deadlock hadn't moved, and his voice was low and urgent. He was completely different from the Deadpool that had followed Peter from his own universe. He had changed. But even now, he was different.

"Something's going down," he said. "Something big. And if you don't listen, you are all going to be killed."

"Oh, so you actually care about what happens to us?" Spider-Man retorted. "I'm surprised you aren't trying to kill me."

"Listen!" Deadlock said, walking closer. "It's not that I care what happens to you. I don't. I really don't. I hate you, kid. But something's going to go down on the East Coast, something big. You need to be there. All of you. Because if you're not there in two days, I will kill all of you. Once you're there, you'll have a fighting chance."

"What are you talking about?" Spider-Man said, now really confused. "What about the East Coast?"

"Go to Gotham," Deadlock said. "Find Robin and the Bat-Family. Because what's going down… well, you don't seriously think your present symptoms are the result of alien cookies, do you?"

Spider-Man gasped. In that instant, his skin erupted in pain. It felt like fire crawling across his body, and he collapsed, yelling out. He couldn't see, he couldn't think…

* * *

**"He knows."**

Slade looked up at his brother. Wade Wilson stood in front of him, his costume and mask still on.

"Good," Slade said. "I want the Titans in Gotham for this event. It truly will be… spectacular."

"And they get front row seats," Wade said, sitting down in the chair opposite Slade's desk, putting his feet up. "But what about Batman?"

"Which one?" Slade asked rhetorically. "We still need him alive. He is crucial to selling the plot, so to speak."

"So, you're basically using him like Mad-Eye Moody?" Wade asked. Slade didn't respond, not particularly caring about Wade's random pop culture references. What did intrigue him was how Wade kept his mask on. After the events of his betrayal eight months ago, Wade had somehow been cured of his skin disease, and had been proud of his new face. But Slade didn't question it.

He knew the importance of wearing masks.

* * *

Oh yes. I have great plans for this story. Which were my plans two years ago, but now I can enact them. AHAHAHA!

ALSO:  
Do you all think I should include Terra into the Teen Titans? I'm curious. Go vote on my profile page to include her in the Titans! Or not. She will appear, but it's up to you whether she becomes a permanent feature.

AND:  
Who wants to see Post-Death Of The Family Joker? Or should I just go with normal Joker?


	3. Never Had A Vacation

Hey guys, new chapter up! I'm having fun with this story! Lots of plot twists that come later, but are introduced now! Good luck trying to guess 'em.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Never Had A Vacation**

* * *

"So… not only did you see Deadlock, but you're still alive."

Peter nodded, scratching his arm absently.

"Yes. And I'm telling you… there's something really wrong with him. Something way off. More so than usual."

The Titans had found him and brought him back to the Tower. He awoke to find himself in the medbay, IVs coming out of almost every orifice. His skin had gone back to its normal color, and the other symptoms had gone away, except for the itching, which had gone down considerably. He had briefed the other Titans, all of whom looked shocked at the news of Deadlock. None more so than Nightwing.

"If we don't go to Gotham, he'll kill us all," he said slowly. "So what… if we go, he'll leave the Tower alone? That doesn't sound right."

"What if we just stayed here?" Raven pointed out. "Prepare for his attack, prevent it, and then question him about what is going to happen."

"There is nothing… _nothing_… we can do to prepare for an attack from Wade Wilson," Peter said, and Dick nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going to risk it," he said. "Cy, set the Tower to Spartan Protocols when we leave. We're going to Gotham."

Cyborg's face looked grim.

"I was kinda hoping to try that out in a less strenuous environment," he muttered. "Really don't want that creep to blow up the Tower again."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," BB said, holding up his hands. "He's only one guy! We can take him! I mean, look at everything we've done! We've beaten all of our enemies!"

"Not Slade," Nightwing pointed out. "And Wade is even more unpredictable. And violent. At least Slade fights with a master plan. Deadlock… just likes killing things." He took a deep breath. "I hope you all remember the last time people tried to take him captive and interrogate him."

Everyone fell silent. They all knew, even if they Nightwing had been the only one there, how the Bat-Family had captured Deadlock, only for him to break free and destroy the Bat-Cave and Wayne Manor, killing Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth in the process.

"Spidey, get some rest," Nightwing said. "Everyone else, pack up. We're leaving tomorrow."

The situation was so dire that no one questioned his orders. Peter got up from his chair, heading for his room. He was prepared to travel, and fight when need be, but he was tired. He knew that he wasn't fully healed from whatever Deadlock had hit him with. But he was determined not to let Dick down.

"Um… Spider-Man?"

Peter turned around, seeing that Starfire had followed him down the hall. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and she was biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, Star?"

"Uh… are you feeling… are you well?" she asked awkwardly. He was taken aback at the question, but realized the source of her concern.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he said easily, hitching a grin on his face. "Don't worry. It wasn't your cookies that… affected me." She relaxed, smiling herself.

"I am glad," she said, obviously relieved. "I knew you had been attack by Deadlock, but I was afraid my cooking had a worse effect."

"No, no," Peter said, chuckling. "They were good."

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. Peter noticed the way Star wasn't making eye contact with him, which was very odd.

"Star?" he asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh yes, everything is well," she said hastily, turning. "I think I shall prepare for the journey now. Good night, Spider-Man."

"Uh, 'night," he said, and watched as she walked away, her head lowered.

_What was that about?_

Peter prided himself on being able to discern other people's feelings. It was a skill he had learned even before he was bitten by the spider, because he was so shy and nerdy no one interacted with him. It gave him the opportunity to observe people, see their actions and reactions.

But he couldn't read Starfire at all.

_Oh well. Can't be that important._

He turned his thoughts to Deadlock, and the situation at hand.

_Something's going down in Gotham. What? Why? And who's doing it, whatever it is?_

His brain too fogged to think, he collapsed on his bed, not bothering to take his costume off.

* * *

**_Coventry, New Gotham_**

**Robin followed the Batman over the rooftops.**

It dawned on Robin that he wasn't chasing him. He was following him. Even though here was the man who had taken the place of the real Batman.

"Who are you?" he asked, but the imposter Batman made no reply. "Why did you rescue me?"

"David Cain is a killer," came the answer, in a deep growl that was more guttural than Batman's had been. "The fact you were still alive is testament to his aging."

"He wasn't going to kill me," Robin said, leaping high into the air over an alley to land on the other rooftop. "He was warning me."

Batman stopped, and Robin almost tripped.

"Deadlock is the one who has been killing the Black Sun operatives," he explained, and Robin's heart plummeted. "He's been allowed to run unchecked in Gotham, and everyone's been turning a blind eye."

"Yeah?" Robin said, and anger returned to him. "Not everyone."

"You don't stand a chance," Batman said, facing him. Robin scanned his face, but the jawline didn't tell him much. "Not alone."

Robin considered what he was saying.

"David Cain was hunting Deadlock," he said. "Why shouldn't I align myself with him?"

"Because Cain is a loose cannon," Batman answered. "His daughter is a liability also. Not because she'd slow him down. But because if she were to die… that that probability is very likely… then he would go crazy. You do not want to see Cain enraged."

"Who are you?" Robin asked again, and this time he dropped into a battle stance. He knew he didn't have a hope against the imposter, but he was prepared to try. "Because I know Batman is dead."

"Is he?"

Robin snorted. He was prepared for any mental curveballs this guy could throw.

"Nice try," he said scathingly. "Don't make me ask again."

The imposter gazed at Robin for a long time. Finally, he spoke.

"There are so many things you don't understand. I only hope you will know before the end."

"Before-?"

Batman moved, and Robin felt a sudden, stabbing pain in his neck. Then darkness clouded his vision, and he knew no more.

* * *

**In the halls and annals of power, one man strode with confidence.**

This man's name was Lex Luthor. And he had just been elected President of the United States of America.

It had been admittedly something of a secret election. The general public was still reeling from the death of Bruce Wayne, and Gotham had degenerated to an even worse cesspool than previously, despite Batman's efforts.

Of course, Luthor knew the reason why that was. But it was of no importance. Soon the nation would know who he was. And Gotham, because of its close placement to the nation's capitol, would suffer the full extent of his power.

As he sat at his desk in the famed Oval Office, he looked at the memo on the desk. He glanced up, looking at the man who followed him.

"What's the final game?" the man asked him. "What do you gain out of all of this?"

"I?" Luthor repeated, smiling. "This is not a gain. It's a payoff. The only thing that was demanded in exchange for certain services."

"Like what?" the man questioned. "Reconditioning the current President so you could take power?"

"We don't know the facts," Luthor said carefully, but that was just in case someone was listening. "But we may have leads on who poisoned the President."

"Riiiight. Listen, Lexy, I don't care one way or the other. But here's the deal. I want you to seal the city an hour before you told my brother."

"Why?" Luthor asked, puzzled.

"We've… had to change plans," the man said, sliding the sunglasses on his face down a little farther, revealing ice blue eyes. "Don't worry. Just do that, and we'll call it square. Well, triangle, really."

Luthor nodded, and the man left. He hadn't actually ever met Wade Wilson, but he was surprised at how scarred the man was. He didn't bother to question, thinking it was better that way.

He opened the file that the memo indicated, titled "OP: No Man's Land…"

* * *

Finally saw Thor: The Dark World today. And for all those Marvel fans who wanted a clue to upcoming Marvel movies? Nope. Nothing. Because f*ck you, that's why.


	4. An Unexpected Journey

Hey doods! And doodettes!

I started a Spider-Man/Arkham Origins crossover that I'll publish alongside this story. Don't fret, m'dears. I won't neglect the Titans.

Oh, and the Robin aspect of the story is continuing off of a short I included at the end of Return of Red X. Check it out if you're feeling confused!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**An Unexpected Journey**

"Are we there yet?"

Nightwing flinched, seriously tempted to jettison Beast Boy out of the plane. Cyborg had rebuilt the T-Jet to now accommodate Spider-Man, so thus it had six separate pieces. Nightwing had the pointguard, and only he and Cyborg could separate the six parts.

"Seriously, B? You asked that five minutes ago," Cyborg's voice crackled over the comm. He seemed to think it necessary to address Beast Boy every time he made a statement.

"Was it five minutes ago?" Spider-Man remarked idly. "Feels like thirty seconds."

"Guys," Nightwing said through gritted teeth, "can we be a little more focused? We don't know what's happening in Gotham, and-,"

"Oh, lighten up," Raven cut in. "Things are either going to suck or they aren't. Probably going to suck, so we might as well not get discouraged."

"Great," Nightwing sighed. "The day has come when Raven is telling me to be more cheerful. Unbelievable."

They were a few hours out of Gotham. Nightwing took the time to further think about the problem at hand, and to reflect on new developments.

Oracle, Barbara Gordon had called him on the eve of their departure to say that Robin, Tim Drake, had gone missing. It was significant and frightening. Dick cursed himself for not keeping a closer eye on Tim.

_He's legally my brother. And I left him all alone in Gotham with an imposter Batman running around. Great job, Grayson. Real smart. _

He had let Tim down, just as he felt he let Bruce down. Now Oracle was frantically putting a call out to Batgirl and Huntress, the only two members of the Bat-Family left.

_If you don't count Jason. And, funnily enough… we don't._

He also wondered if Jason Todd was going to make an appearance. He had been working for Slade the last time they encountered. If Slade was involved with whatever was happening, then it might be safe to assume Red Hood would be there as well.

_Slade, Deadlock, and Red Hood. My three least favorite people on the face of the earth. This is going to be fantastic._

Then he recollected the news Oracle had told him of David Cain. He was surprised the assassin was in Gotham, but not too shocked.

_Cain is either with us or against us. Given our history, he's probably against us. But then again, he has a sense of honor. He might not work with the Wilsons._

_ Or maybe this doesn't have to do with the Wilsons at all. Maybe this is just Deadlock on his own. We haven't heard from Slade since the business with Venom._

Just recalling Spider-Man's black suit gave Nightwing chills.

_And let's not forget, if Jason is involved, he may still have the red suit. Carnage, I think it was called._

He stared out the window, lost in thought. Presently, he became aware that someone was talking to him.

"Yo, Nightwing?"

Dick shook himself out of his reverie.

"What, Spidey?"

"I was just thinking… we should call Red X and Blackfire," he said, and Nightwing saw that it was a private channel. No one else was hearing it. "Or the Titans East. Some backup would come in real handy."

"I've already put them on standby," Nightwing said. "I did it last night."

"Oh, good." Peter fell silent. "I just have a really bad feeling about this mission."

"Don't worry," Nightwing said determinedly. "We've face worse."

_Well, not so sure about that…_

* * *

**Robin groaned, his head feeling heavy and his throat itchy.**

He barely recognized the toxin that the imposter Batman had hit him with as a mixture of morphine and something he couldn't identify.

He became slowly aware that he was chained, his arms locked behind him, and he was in a seated position. He tried to stretch, but the chains were bound too tight.

"So, Wayne, let me tell you how this is going to work."

The voice. Tim had never heard it before, but it sounded oddly familiar. But what distracted him more was the name 'Wayne.' He tried to focus, but he couldn't see straight.

"You thought you had nothing to lose. You thought I had brought you to your lowest, and I had no leverage on you. As we both see, you were wrong."

Someone growled in a low voice, but Robin couldn't make that voice out either. He became aware that someone, the first voice, was walking in front of him, pacing back and forth across his blurred vision.

"So I'll ask you again." He heard a dull thud, the sound of a gloved hand slapped across flesh. "What would you do for the Black Sun murderer?"

Silence. Robin didn't make a sound, straining to hear.

"It's a difficult situation," the speaker said, and his tones were smooth, his words sounding like they were chosen with great care. "If I didn't know who the assassin was, I may be able to figure it out. But the answer eludes me. How am I supposed to sell the image of the Bat if I don't know what to do? Which is why you are going to tell me… HOW TO DEAL WITH THE SITUATION!"

Robin flinched at the sudden upsurge of volume, but his mind clicked as he recognized the voice.

It was the imposter Batman.

His vision was blinded as he stepped behind Robin, and light surged onto his face. He felt his hair grabbed, and his head was yanked back, shooting pain down into his neck.

"You know I will kill him, don't you? Just like my brother killed your butler. Bring your world crashing down. Why did they leave him Gotham, I wonder? Why did Nightwing leave him in the city with me?"

Robin was starting to piece the picture together, and his chest surged with wild hope.

Bruce Wayne was still alive. He was right here, in front of him.

The only thing that he still didn't know was who the imposter was.

But… he said his brother killed Alfred… and Deadlock, Wade Wilson blew up Wayne Mirror.

"Slade," Robin croaked, his voice hoarse and parched. The grip on his hair tightened.

"Well, well, well," Slade said, and he sounded like he was equally impressed and angry. "Looks like this Boy Wonder takes after the Great Detective role model better than the first one. Very good."

"Tim?" the second voice whispered, and Tim recognized Bruce's voice this time. "Tim, I'm so sorry…"

"Nightwing… left me," Robin said, and he struggled to form the words, "because… he knew… I'd be safe."

"Oh, really?" Slade asked sardonically. "And what do you call this… is this safe?"

"Safest… place I could be," Robin choked. "Could you… loosen up?"

Slade's grip tightened even more for a second, before he let go of Tim's hair.

"Thanks," he wheezed. "Okay… I know you Slade. Know about you. I've been doing some digging, and I think I've got you figured out. Why you keep looking for apprentices."

Robin sensed Slade freezing in place.

"Go on," he said in a sneer.

"You're trying to replace… well, make amends for… Rose. Ravager. Yeah, I know about her."

He paused for three seconds. Slade did nothing.

"She apparently died under your orders. Because she wasn't ready. She wasn't trained enough. And she died. Your only daughter is dead because of you."

"I don't know what your obsession with Batman is. But I know what your deal with the Teen Titans is. You see in some of them potential. A chance to atone for how you failed Rose."

He fell silent, waiting. The moment seemed to stretch on, endless. By now, Robin's vision had returned in full, and he could see Bruce, opposite him in the dark room, chained up just like he was. A small look of pride was in his face.

"So." Slade's voice was controlled, but Robin could hear the emotion underneath. "You know about Rose. So you already know what I'm going to ask you."

"Of course I do," Tim said, and his heart started beating faster. "You're going to ask me to be your new apprentice."

He looked into Bruce's eyes, seeing the steely determination, and knew he understood what Tim was about to do.

"And?" Slade asked. Tim took a deep breath.

"I accept. I'll be your new apprentice."

He felt Slade's gloved hands fall on his shoulders.

"Well done, Tim. Batman has his Robin once more."

* * *

BATMAN LIVES! But Alfred does not. Or... does he?

Anyway, Slade's got a new apprentice. Yay. BUT I JUST REALIZED. When Robin and Terra became his apprentices in Teen Titans... THEY WERE WEARING RAVAGER ARMOR. ZOMG. I TIS SMART.


	5. The Bat Titans

New chapter... yay...

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Bat Titans**

Spider-Man gazed around the Watchtower. It was, in a word, cramped.

"Make yourselves at home," came the voice of the Oracle, Barbara Gordon. "It's not much but… you know… it's not much."

"Bit small," Beast Boy stated, edging around the tables covered in papers and tech. "How do you get around… oh."

His words died away as Barbara herself came around the corner, confined to the wheelchair as she was, she navigated it very well.

"Okay, first of all. Dick. Come here."

Nightwing stepped forward, submitting to her hug, bending down slightly. When they broke apart, Barbara's glasses were misted somewhat.

"All right. Next thing is… Robin. How are we going to find him?"

"Obviously you have some of the best equipment here," Dick said, examining her computer setup. "Have you called Batgirl and Huntress?" Barbara nodded. "Okay, good. We'll split the team up, cover more ground quickly."

"Hold up," Cyborg said, bent over slightly because his head kept hitting the ceiling. "Shouldn't we look in places we know Robin might be?"

"Already had Batgirl do that," Barbara said, shaking her head. "He's not in any of those places."

"Feels weird," Raven whispered to Peter. "Calling someone else 'Robin.' I know Dick's been Nightwing for a while now, but…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Peter whispered back. He was close friends with all of the Titans by now, but he had helped Raven overcome her split personalities before, and had been given a level of trust none of the others had.

"Also, the imposter Batman's gone off the radar," Barbara was saying. "I mean, he was never on it, but now sightings of him have gone down to zero. Crime surged in the past twenty-four hours." She looked up at Dick, worry creasing her face. "There's something very wrong about this."

"There's been something wrong for the past five months," Dick said bitterly. "But if you're saying that it feels like a build-up to something bigger… yeah, I feel that too."

"It almost feels like one of Slade's plots," Starfire observed. "An 'up-build' to something greater."

"Wouldn't describe Slade as greater," Cyborg muttered, bumping his head on the ceiling again. "You know what, I'm gonna start searching the city. Nightwing, who do you want with me?"

Nightwing waved his hand absently, focused on the computer screens showing data. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Okay… Rae, Star, and BB. Sorry, Pete," he added. "We'll cover more ground with the fliers."

"Do you know how fast I can web-swing?" Peter asked, in mock outrage, but he understood. Victor and Peter had already agreed one of them should keep an eye of Dick at all times during this mission. "It's cool. I get to meet Batgirl and Huntress."

"Heh," Raven snorted, but quieted upon the look Nightwing gave her.

"Have fun," Peter said, watching the others leave. Starfire paused at the door, but after a few seconds, continued on without looking back.

"Wait, do they know what Tim looks like?" Peter asked after a moment.

"Cyborg has calibrated his HUD to identify Tim's DNA," Dick answered. "And Raven's looked inside my mind, seen his face."

"Oh." Peter said. "Okay then." He walked over to the computer screens, taking off his mask. "I'm assuming Miss Gordon knows who I am."

"Please, it's Barbara," she said, glancing at Peter's face. "Actually… no, I didn't." Peter smacked his forehead, before using the same hand to shake Barbara's.

"I'm Peter," he said, grinning slightly.

"Okay, so what was Tim doing last before he disappeared?" Dick asked.

"Looking for the Black Sun killer," she answered.

"Which Black Sun?"

"All of them," Barbara said, pulling up bios. Each one gave a criminal record and a picture. Over each and every picture there read "Deceased."

"My god," Dick breathed. "All of them? Black Sun was one of the biggest operations out of New Gotham."

"An offshoot of Roman Sionis's gang," Barbara stated. "Black Mask," she added for Peter's benefit. "Black Mask once held sway over the entire city. Cops, politicians… he had them all in his pocket."

"How very like someone I knew," Peter said grimly, reminded of Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of New York. "What happened to him?"

"His empire fell apart when the Joker first appeared in Gotham. Impersonated Black Mask, set a price on Batman's head, and took over roughly one-third of his gang."

"Only a third?" Peter asked, surprised. "So how come…?"

"He killed the rest," Dick said roughly. "Slaughtered them." He took a deep breath. "One of the assassins he hired to kill Batman was actually Slade."

"Really?" Peter said, stunned. "He was a hired killer?"

"Back in the day," Dick said, turning back to the screens. "Hey, Barb… why is the Arkham light not on?" He pointed to a dark spot on the screen. Barbara's face grew dark.

"It's been officially shut down," she said. "At first, it was rebuilt and running after Deadlock's attack. But a few hours ago, it went offline. The security cameras are still online, though. No escapes. Business as usual. Except…"

"Except it's not," Dick finished, gazing at the camera footage. Peter saw doctors in white coats walk down halls, and inmates sitting in their cells, some doing odd things, others just sitting as though frozen. One inmate in particular caught his eye.

"Is that…" he asked, pointing to the one.

"Yep," Dick said, nodding. "That's the Joker."

The man with pure white skin and green hair sat on his cot, gazing around his cell walls. Occasionally, his gaze would pass over the security camera, and he would smile broadly, as though he knew he was being monitored. His smile was large and bright red.

"Oh yeah," Barbara seethed angrily. "He knows exactly who's looking at this cam."

"Creepy," Peter stated. Dick and Barbara started talking about other things, looking at other screens. But Peter looked at the other cameras from Arkham Asylum, seeing the inmates closer.

There was one person, a small, skinny person, who was clad in a straitjacket, hunched over in the corner. Peter stared at the person, feeling as though he should have known who it was.

The person, an older boy, suddenly lashed out, leaping on the walls, flipping backwards and forwards, sometimes staying on the walls longer than humanly possible.

Peter felt his jaw drop. His heart seemed to have stopped beating as wave upon wave of shock hit his brain.

"Peter? Peter!" He was vaguely aware of Dick shaking him, but all he could do was point at the screen, point at the young man who was once again hunched over, his back to the cam.

"That's… that's…"

"Who? Who is it, Peter?" Dick asked, concerned. Barbara looked at her bio screen.

"According to Arkham Records, he is a John Doe, committed a few years ago, diagnosed with severe delusions and schizophrenia. He gave the doctors a name, but it's a girl's name."

"Mary Jane," Peter breathed, feeling numb and hollow inside. Barbara looked up, stunned.

"Yes," she said, staring at Peter. "How did you know that?"

"Because I know him," he said, and his voice was shaking slightly. "That… that is Kaine. And… he's my clone. From my universe. My… degenerating clone. Who _died_."

Suddenly, the young man, Kaine, leapt at the camera, and they all saw his face. Dick shouted in alarm and Barbara screamed. Only Peter was silent, seeing the mirror image of his own face… horribly scarred on the left side.

_It's happening all over again._

* * *

**"Don't think I don't know what you and Spider-Man are up to."**

Cyborg gulped, glancing up at Raven. He was floating underneath her, supported by her telekinesis. Her hood was up, but her eyes shone, clearly visible against the black.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked, but he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You and Peter are worried about Nightwing," Raven stated. "You think he might be cracking up on this mission. I don't need to be an empath to figure it out."

"Yeah," Cyborg said, casting his gaze back down to the blurred streets below. "I mean, last time he was here, Batman died. His butler died. He was close to the guys, they were his family. And it's not like we can rely on Beast Boy or Starfire to be subtle about keeping an eye on him."

"That's true," Raven admitted. "You could have told me, though."

"We didn't think about it," Cyborg said, shrugging. He looked around, scanning the rooftops. A sudden movement made him hold his hand up, bringing Raven to a halt. Starfire slowed down behind her, and Beast Boy, in the form of an eagle, looped around to come back.

"Is that-?"

"No cape," Cyborg said grimly. "And no mask. Who is he?"

A man stood, silhouetted against the moon behind him. The Titans came closer, readying their weapons.

"Well, there's a sight you don't see every day… or ever."

The man's voice was deep and rich. He sounded like a pleasant enough guy. But memories of Mother May-Eye forced themselves to the forefront of the Titans' minds, and they didn't lower their arms.

"Whoa, steady, kids," he said, and as they got closer, they could make out his face, which was harshly lined, with white stubble all over his strong jaw. "I'm not the enemy here. Although, if things do get out of hand, I'd like you to meet my daughter here, Cassandra."

A girl stepped out from behind him, tall and slender, with Asian features. Except the only feature Cyborg noticed was the M16 grasped in her hands.

"David Cain," Cyborg said, bringing up the assassin's bio on his HUD. "You were the last person to see Robin alive. Where is he?" Cain's smile vanished.

"I hope you're not accusing me of killing the boy," he said, and his hand drifted toward his pistol holster. "Like I said, I'm not the enemy here."

"Oh, really?" Cyborg asked sardonically. "What about Black Sun? What happened to them?"

"Black Sun was killed by someone new," Cain said, and he seemed to realize he needed to fill the Titans in on information. "No one I used to know. But he's already made a name for himself in the business."

"Who?" Beast Boy asked.

"Deadlock. You're affiliated with Nightwing. You should know what he did the last time he was in Gotham."

"Yes," Starfire burst out suddenly, her fists glowing green. "He murdered Nightwing's family! So he is here now?"

"I don't know where he is," Cain said. "He left Gotham about a week ago, but I have reason to believe he would come back to Gotham."

"What reason?" Raven asked.

"The Imposter Batman," Cain answered. "They're linked. Somehow…"

At that moment, Cain gave a cry of pain, falling forward. Cassandra spun around, but something small and metallic knocked the gun out of her hands.

"Holy surprise intro, Batman!" Beast Boy yelled.

Standing on a higher rooftop, their capes blowing in the cold night air, were none other than Batman and Robin, larger than life.

"That's… that's not… is it?" Raven stuttered, looking up. Cyborg gritted his teeth.

"Yep," he said, matching the DNA readings in his HUD. "That's Tim. The Batman may be faking, but the Robin isn't."

"Robin!" Starfire called out. "It is we! The Teen Titans! Your friends!"

Batman and Robin leapt down from their perch, landing on the lower rooftop. Robin had a hood over his head, and Batman's armor was pitch-black.

"Uh, Star?" Beast Boy said nervously. "I don't think he thinks we're friends."

"Tim!" Cyborg called out, hoping against hope that Robin hadn't betrayed them. "Listen, we're here with Nightwing. We're here to help you."

There was no answer. Completely silent, Batman and Robin leapt forward, engaging the Titans and the Cains in battle.

If they didn't have David Cain, the Teen Titans would have been destroyed. Batman fought Cain, Raven, and Beast Boy at once, using BB's wild attacks against the others. Cyborg and Starfire meanwhile, were sparring with Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire called desperately. "We are your friends!"

"Then where have you been?" Robin asked coldly, easily evading her star bolts, which weren't thrown with much enthusiasm. "I've been stuck in Gotham, practically alone… did you really think this wouldn't happen?"

"Please," Cyborg said, grabbing Robin in a bear hug. "You need to listen to sense. We're here to stop whatever Deadlock's planning."

"Not… Deadlock," Robin grunted, straining against Cyborg's grip. Suddenly, Cyborg felt his systems shut down. His grip loosened, and he fell over sideways.

"Oh, really?!" he yelled angrily. "An EMP?! That's low, man!"

But it soon became apparent that this Robin was every bit as skilled as Nightwing was. Soon, Starfire was ensnared in a net produced from his grappling gun. As for the other Titans, it seemed only Cain and Batman were fighting.

Cyborg watched Robin engage Cassandra, who had recovered from the batarang attack, and stared in awe at the girl's skill. She was a natural fighter, and she matched Robin's offenses blow for blow.

"It doesn't have to be this way Robin!" Cyborg yelled, hoping to distract him, cringing slightly as his cheesy movie lines. "We can fix this!"

Robin ignored him.

"No waAAAARGH!"

Cyborg turned his attention to Cain, who had gasped in dawning realization before being struck squarely under the jaw by Batman. He now lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Cassandra, look out!" Cyborg bellowed. Cassandra spun to face her new opponent, but the warning came too late. She crumpled down to lie beside her father.

"Very good, Robin," Batman said, and his voice was so suddenly, shockingly familiar, that Cyborg felt the rest of his mind was blown by the EMP. "You are proving a better apprentice than any of your predecessors."

"Slade?!" Cyborg said, before something hit him on the side of the head, and he blacked out.

* * *

Everyone now knows who imposter Batman is. Yay. BUT... do you know the endgame? And how does Kaine figure into it? Stay tuned!


	6. The Desolation Of Slade

Okay, I figured out a way around Fanfiction's new policy regarding copy and paste. Just create a new doc, then copy and paste it to the saved doc, instead of copying it and creating a new one. This makes sense if you know what I'm talking about.

Anyway, new chapter! I've been writing a new story that needed some attention, but now I return. Plus, I've put up a bunch of author's challenges on my profile if you so desire to check them out. Stories I plan on writing, so on.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The Desolation of Slade**

* * *

"The plan is going perfectly."

Raven kept her eyes closed and her head lowered. She had recently regained consciousness, but didn't want to let Slade know that.

Aside from the fact that Slade was the imposter Batman, Robin's betrayal had shocked all of the Titans. But it puzzled Raven very much. Despite the anger that Robin displayed, her empathic powers had gleaned nothing but cold calculation on his part. No anger, no sense of betrayal… just determination. But he had been masking something deeper.

Sadness. He was masking sadness. Which possibly meant that he was sad he was fighting the Teen Titans? Or that he was sad fighting the Teen Titans, knowing that he wouldn't normally because…

Because he was planning on double-crossing Slade?

"No, I understand. Deadlock is taking care of Spider-Man and Nightwing right now. Yes, we should have nothing to worry about from them."

Slade was talking on a comm. Raven couldn't tell who he was talking to, but it sounded like he was taking orders. As far as Raven knew, Slade had only taken orders from Trigon, her father. But that was a long time ago.

"Is the time still set?" There was silence. And then Slade burst out, "What do you mean, the time's been changed? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Raven." Raven turned her head slightly, glancing to her left. Starfire had also regained consciousness, but was making no attempt to hide it. "Raven, are you awake?"

"Shh," Raven whispered, jerking her head to Slade. They were all chained up in a dark room, and the only thing Raven could see was the rest of the Titans, strung up, and Slade's back, a little ways away.

"Why would Wade change the time? Luthor, listen to me…" Silence again. "What did you say?" More silence. Raven could sense Slade's smoldering anger. "Listen to me. If you do this… I will burn Gotham. I will burn your plans. I know where you are. I will find you, and burn you as well. Do. Not. Do. This."

Starfire gulped. Slade spun around, clicking his comm. off.

"Well, well, well," he said, walking forward, his hands behind his back. "Isn't it a great day to be alive, boys and girls?"

* * *

**"Nightwing! Look out!"**

Spider-Man's cry almost came too late. Nightwing ducked as something big and black came hurtling out of nowhere, crashing into the ground next to him.

Batgirl and Huntress had shown up at the Watchtower, and together with he and Spidey, they had set off to go to Arkham Asylum, to investigate the damaged clone Peter had called Kaine. Dick was getting worried about the radio silence from the rest of the Titans, but at that moment, they were attacked on the rooftop of the SoderColaBuilding in the Diamond District.

"It's Deadlock!" Spider-Man shouted, and Nightwing pulled his batarangs out, his anger rising.

Sure enough, it was the assassin. But there was something… off about him. Just like Peter had said.

It only dawned on Nightwing after he started beating Wilson senseless that he had his hands up… in surrender.

"Nightwing! NIGHTWING! STOP!"

He felt Spider-Man lift him into the air, away from the mercenary, who was now lying on the ground, bleeding copiously. Huntress and Batgirl were on either side of him, grabbing his arms.

"Heh… aweshme… shock it to me…" Deadlock mumbled, a grin appearing under his mask. "You might wanna avoid the left eye, though… it's oozing something…"

"You killed Batman!" Nightwing screamed, tears running down his mask. "You killed my father!" Deadlock swayed a little, standing upright only by Batgirl and Huntress's efforts.

"Hmm… heh, nope," he muttered, giggling. "Not… not even once…"

"You sick BASTARD!" Nightwing bellowed, struggling against Peter's grip. But Spidey had something to say.

"Hang on… you're not Deadlock!" he exclaimed. "You're… aw, no way…"

At this, everyone froze, shocked. Nightwing stopped struggling, his mind trying to comprehend what Spider-Man just said.

"Yeppers," the man, who apparently was not Deadlock, said. "Although… I am Wade Wilson. Gugh… I knew those pushcart hot dogs were a bad idea."

"You're Deadpool!" Spider-Man said, pointing a finger. "Take his mask off!"

Huntress obliged, and everyone gasped. Underneath was not the normal visage that Wade Wilson had become, nor even his old skull face. Instead was a mass of scars and pockmarks, obvious cancer wounds, and a bleeding face that was healing quickly, as well as a jaw-wide grin.

"That's… right," Deadpool said, regaining some sense of himself. "Tis I! Deadpool, from good 'ole Earth-616! Brought to you by Theopholos Whenntooda, because he had to find some way of saving this pathetic excuse of a fan fic!"

"That… made no sense," Batgirl said, her expression puzzled.

"You know you're talking to Deadpool when the only that makes sense is that he's from an alternate universe," Spider-Man explained. "Which is the case. Another version, not from my universe, is this guy. But wait… what about the real Deadlock? Or, were you him all along?"

"Nope," Deadpool said, fishing in his utility belt for something. "Only since I gave you that oh-so-cryptic warning in San Fran. Btdubs, you're weird-ass illness was actually Starfire's cookies. Sorry."

"How… what… so…" Nightwing stammered, struggling to keep up. "You didn't kill Batman?"

"Nope!" Deadpool said happily.

"Deadlock did," Nightwing said next, his jaw reset.

"Nope!" Deadpool repeated. "He's still alive!"

Nightwing felt like the entire world was giving away under his feet. Batman, alive? It was impossible. He had seen Wayne Manor explode, taking the invalid Bruce Wayne and Alfred with it.

"No, they weren't in the mansion," Deadpool went on. "Sure, he did explode it. But come on! All y'alls were in the BatCave! No one was watching Bats and Jeeves! So, I slipped in and…"

"Wait, you were there?" Huntress asked, shocked. Deadpool finally found what he was looking for, which was a different mask than the one he had been wearing. He put it on, throwing his hands out.

"Sure thing, babe!" he said. "I've been here the entire time, watching, waiting in the shadows…"

"You… saved Bruce and Alfred?" Nightwing whispered, hardly daring to hope. Deadpool nodded, the whites of his eyes enhanced by the black circles around them.

"I did. Well, I mean, come on! Whenntooda had to find a way to explain how they survived! Actually, I shouldn't even be here. I'm in another story he's writing, which just goes to show, _he needs to stop playing the Deadpool card_! For real! It's like, his ticket out of sticky situations! Show-boating bastard."

"So, hold on," Nightwing said, holding up his hand, regaining some grasp of the situation. "You are another version of Deadlock?" Deadpool nodded. "One who is on our side?" Deadpool nodded. "Why?"

"Because I'm in DC!" he yelled. "What else am I supposed to do? Besides…" He looked at Spider-Man. "It's good to see the Ultimate version again."

At that moment, the power went out. Everywhere, lights popped out of existence, darkness covering the city. It appeared to be a city-wide blackout, and the heroes found themselves unable to see in the night's black.

"Whoa…"

"What just happened?"

"Gotham hasn't had a blackout like this since… ever."

Instantly though, explosions occurred all over the city. On the sides of the high-rises and skyscrapers, fire ripped through the air, reigniting the light in the sky with orange and red.

Emblazoned on the sides of every building in Gotham City was the Bat Symbol. Nightwing stared at it in horror, knowing that the imposter Batman must have been at work.

But they all turned to see Deadpool, standing straight, clapping his hands slowly.

"Man, when you get pissed Slade, you really take the cake," he said, opening his arms wide. "Welcome to No Man's Land, kiddies! We're all going to die!"

* * *

Yep. I'm sorry. But yeah, Deadpool is my get-out-of-jail-free card. Plus he's so fun to write!


	7. No Man's Land

Good morning, lab rats.

I must apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I've been trying to update all of my stories, and I feel as though I've been neglecting this one. I do want to finish it, and make it awesome. But it will take time and thought. So, in the meanwhile, here's an update on the situation in Gotham City.

* * *

**No Man's Land**

_"It has been confirmed by the White House Press Office that acting President Lex Luthor has authorized the removal of Gotham City from the maps of the United States of America. The decision arose out of concern of the city's growing crime rate and felonies perpetuated by the so-called "supervillains" that originate there. The island of Arkham Asylum is also being fenced off. The Press Officer assures the public that all law-abiding citizens of Gotham have been evacuated safely, with only the lawless and criminal facets remaining. It is unknown as of yet whether or not the acting President will authorize the No Man's Land initiative in cities such as Star City, Silver City, or Metropolis, where other such "superheroes" are reported to reside, or even the fate of such vigilantes as Batman, Robin, Huntress, or Batgirl, but everyone we've spoken to agrees."_

_ "Gotham deserves its fate."_

* * *

Once again, I am sorry.


End file.
